yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Itsbossthebeast123/Boss's OCs
(I recently gotten into Yandere Simulator lately, please forgive me if I make mistakes) Hi! I'm Peka. This is my OC (Own Character) or non canon character page. Basically I put up OCs here. I do RP! Just put on my message board if you want to (Both SFW and NSFW) (THIS IS NOT CANON, PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HIM) Tentaki Matsuro Reputation: (Whatever player has set it to) Crush: ??? (Before Oka as a rival) Oka (current rival is Oka) Club: None (or anime club as a leader if you want lol) Strengh: Incapable (0 deaths) Very Strong (If he finds out Oka or at least 3 students are dead) Additonal Info: He weas a surgical mask due to hating his smile. He only takes it off at home, or something important/special. Personality: Loner (Note from creator: I couldn't think of a name for a made up personality, the loner is a placeholder til I think of one) Appearence (I'll make one using gacha or whatever avatar generator I find) Tentaki wears the school uniform. He has brown hair. His hairstyle looks like Riku's. He wears a surgical mask. Relationships Oka Ruto (Before) (Tentaki just sees Oka as a classmate in the before phase. However, I do have lines for him if you don't mind.) Before Oka's rival week starts, he says as the player asks his opinion on Oka (if thats a thing) he says this "Oka? We're in 3-2 together. She's just a classmate for me." (If Oka isn't around) "Hmm, I can't give an opinon on someone that isn't around but, i'll say this; she's just a classmate." (Witness - Oka) "The only person that I talked to, gone." Oka Ruto (Current) (He somehow gotten a crush on Oka, making his more "happier" than usual. I put lines like the last one) (Opinion - Oka if she's around) "That girl? I'm starting to kind of be her friend I guess." (Opinion - Oka if she isn't around) "She's alright, I don't know if I have feelings for her. She does earn respect as a classmate and friend though." (This is kind of a cutscene, it will trigger the next day as soon Tentaki enters the school near yandere chan) Tentaki: '"BEHIND THE SCHOOL, NOW." (Transfers to behind the school) '''Tentaki: '"What were you thinking! Why would you kill my crush! The one I had feelings for!" 'Ayano: '"It is becaus-" 'Tentaki: '"Tell me this instant!" '''Ayano: (Choice to either say the truth, or lie) Lie route Ayano: '"She and the other occult club member were bullying me." '''Tentaki: '"No way she didn't! You liar! She would never do that! Ayano, I'm sorry if this hurts but..." *Punch* 'Yandere Chan's body was put in the instrument case until 3:30 PM. She hurried up outside to catch up to senpai. She eventually caught up and stalked him for the rest of the day. '(Basically Tentaki cuts out 1 day for you to stop your rival) '''Truth route Ayano: '"It's because Oka had a crush on Senpai. I had to get rid of Oka because of Senpai." '''Tentaki: '"You could of found a more peaceful solution goddammit. I thought I trusted you Ayano. Turns out that's is false now. You can talk to me, but it isn't going to be pretty. I will remember that day Ayano. The day you murdered my crush in cold blood." (Tentaki's routine will be different. However once Hanako and Megami arrive, his routine will be back to normal and will have a cutscene where he trusts Yandere chan again, which will uh appear now I guess. You will arrive 5 minutes later on monday for hanako's week though.) 'Tentaki: '"Ayano can I erm have a word with you?" 'Ayano: '"..." 'Tentaki: '"I kind of trust you now. I finally understanded why Oka had to go. I'm sorry if I was acting like a total jerk to you. If you want me to take care of something you got it." 'Ayano: '"Alright." (Tentaki can be like a "mind slave" and eliminate someone. The thing is he will get arrested, not making him come back.) Routine Normal 7:20 AM: Tentaki arrives to school. He always wakes up late. 7:25 - 8:00 AM: On his phone at a bench near fountain. 8:00 AM: Heading to morning class 1:00 PM: Tentaki would be on a chair near the occult club as he falls asleep trying to wait for oka 1:30 PM: Tentaki would head to class 3:30 PM: Tentaki would be checking out books in the library, 4:00 - 5:30 PM: Studying with books 5:45: Tentaki heads home Dating Oka 7:00 AM: Would have his arm wrapped around oka, walking to school. 7:05 - 8:00 AM: He would be in the occult club, going through checking "tomes", talking to oka, and inspecting the knife relic. 8:00 AM: heading to morning class 1:00 PM: Talking with Oka near vending machine. 1:30 PM: Tentaki would be heading to class 3:30 PM - 5:00 PM: Tentaki would be asleep in a foldable chair in the ocult club. 4:00 - 5:30 PM: Tentaki would be outside the occult club, watching anime. 5:30 - 6:00 PM: Tentaki would be holding Oka's hand when she get's out of the occult club to outside of school. If Oka has been killed 7:20 AM: Tentaki arrives to school looking down. 7:25 - 8:00 AM: Tentaki would be at the back of the school, looking up at the sky 8:00 AM: Heading to morning class 1:00 PM: Tentaki would be talking with the other boys, with a cola in his hand. 1:30 PM: Tentaki would head to class 3:30 PM: Tentaki would be checking out books in the library, 4:00 - 5:30 PM: Tentaki stalks the people in the occult club. 5:45: Tentaki heads home Exclusive Events *Tuesday (No matter what routine) 1:00 PM - 1:30: Tentaki talks to Ayano about his "Surgical mask" if he has followed her for a few times *Wednesday (If Amai isn't killed + If Oka has been killed) 1:00 - 1:30: Amai and Tentaki talk in a cooking club while eating whatever Amai makes **Tentaki will romance Amai by the wednesday of Osoro's week starts (or not, idk) ***This doesn't mean he changes to cooking club. *Friday (Normal schedule + Truth route taken + Task done + Favor) 7:50 - 7:55: He will talk to Hanako about senapi. (I'll put in lines at the bottem, don't worry) *Thursday (Dating Oka) 1:00 - 1:30 PM: He will eat with Oka at the fountain. *Monday (Oka has been killed) 7:00 - 8:00: He'll be at the gardening club, mourning over Oka's death. Task Tentaki's task is to find him his anime key chain he has lost. His keychain is in 3-2, on the teacher's desk. (Of course, more lines!) 'Tentaki: '"I had my keys around me one day. I was getting out of morning class for lunch until after school my keychain was gone. That keychain is important to me, can you help me?" '(If yes) Tentaki: '"Thank you, you're too kind." '(If no) Tentaki: '"It's okay, I'll find it myself." '(Once found) Tentaki: '"Hey! Thank you! I will remember this day!" Interests and stuff (For Dating elimination) (NOTE: This time Oka is talking to Tentaki. I don't know how would that work but for now let's say that I guess) '''Interests: - Memes - Anime cosplay - Gaming - Occult - Science Dislikes: - School - Violence - Drama - Gossip - Cats After confession After the confession, his routine changes and eliminating oka as a rival. He also takes off the surgical mask. Lines and stuff (If you compliment him) "You can't see me smile due to my mask but trust me, I am smiling." (If you apologize to him) "Ah I see, don't let it happen again. I'm trusting you." (Talking to him) "Hm?" (Timer is halfway) "Are you daydreaming?" (Timer is done) "Talk to me when you're done remembering what you were going to say." (Goodbye) "I guess i'll see you." (Favor) "I'm up for it." (Rumor) "No way, I wouldn't do that. Ask someone else." (Favor - Follow me) "Okay, let's not go somewhere sketchy though." (Favor - Go away) "Sure, I'll just be uh minding my buisness here." (Favor - Distract) "I mean it wouldn't work because I'm bad with human interactions. If it is important, I guess I will do it." (Witness - Other student) "I guess death comes for all, don't worry your secret is safe with me." (Finding a body) "Oh god! Somebody get a doctor!" (Finding Oka dead) "Oka! No! I need to find who did this!" (Witness you kill someone) "Why would you..? Spare me, I don't want to die." (If Tentaki witness you kill Oka, he will apprahend you) Comments about stuff (This can only happened if you have him follow you) (Ronshaku loans convo) "I have bad blood with those people, they tried to mess around with me before." (Saki's task) "Call me a pervert, but if theres a task that involves a bra I will take it." (Kokona's Task) "If your going that route don't count me in. I'm not a big fan of theft." (Musume's Task) "Yikes, those things can be lethal." (Pippi's Task) "Maybe let me do this task? I can speedrun any game." (Ryuto's Task) "Why not just buy another headband?" (Riku's Task) "I hate cats, just take it quickly." (Gema's Task) "We're going to make you look fine dude!" (Osana's Task) "I lost a keychain too, we can find yours. I don't know about mine though." (Kizana's Task) "I want to facepalm right now, its just a hairstyle." (Turning into a DDLC character) "Is it me, or I sense someone killed themselves?" (Dressing as a crush crush character) "Well look at you, you got a halloween costume." (Sneaking in the box) "Let the owner of that show you how to sneak in that." (Seeing the blue light) "PK Death! Get it! I'll keep my jokes to my self I guess." (Wearing the Pink Mustache) "Hello everyone, I heard that a bunch of times on my phone." (Bunny ears and carrot) "Either you're trying to refrence something or you're trying to do a bunny girl cosplay." (THAT DUDE glasses) "Heh, tomato head..." (Unicorn Horn) "Notice me senpai... is that sounding weird from a boy?" (NyanDroid) "You look okay, just make a cardboard body." (Panda) "I love pandas, they can be cute." (Kidnapping) "Either you are insane or you're making me want to be a pervert right now." 'Random Comments' #'"Man, I need to orginize my anime list."' #'"I stopped by a market and they had a lobster and a pineapple just sitting in a bag. I wonder why someone would do that?"' #'"101, that number reminds me of a nuclear war I have been studying."' #'"My friends are okay, they all just go to another school."' #'"People can sometimes tip the scales for me."' #'"I heard a person scream "Fus do" at a barrel. Don't worry, it was a little kid."' #'"I sometimes call cola "Chug Jugs" I have no idea but it's been stuck with me."' #'"Note 45: England is not a city. Future people who go on the internet must not fall for this.'" #"Note 22: There isn't a man when a TV goes on static." #'"Note 67: Japan Harbors are pretty bad when there a bunch of Japonicas. There bites hurt."' #'"Note 52: Seagulls can be the worst when you're on a pier."' #'"Has me being around gone annoying to you?'" #'"Hope can't die. Only despair takes it over."' #'"Rasigan!"' Notes/Small fun facts *I wrote this for 3 hours and still have no idea what im doing *Tentaki is a unique character *His voice sounds a little bit deep *I was normally going to make him a suitor for all rivals but I realized that would be a "mary sue" or "gary sue" like. *He will become part of the delinquents if his repuation is low + Oka is dead *His strengh if he is spared when Oka is dead will match Mina Rai's. *I'm planning to have a possibility to wirte a way for him to romance Mina Rai **However this wouldn't affect the main story at all. *His character got inspired from Kamui and Saber from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, ''and Piper and Mcready from ''Fallout 4. *He can't kill Oka if he becomes mind slaved *Once every week Tentaki can get sick, and will limp around. **This will be tottally random *He hates cats due to one attacking him one day *He will comment on somethings (Ex: Ronshaku Loans) *He dislikes Phone Addicts and Drama queens **However its kind of calling it hypocrite because he does use his phone everyday *He's the only character that can be asked for favors regardless if reputation and seduce is low or high due to his pity and trust around Ayano. *He's the only character that can't be affected by the Yakuza (if Yakuza is implemented) **This does mean his routine can still be changed by Oka dying. *Tentaki can be framed for murder *If he gets lit up he starts rolling on the floor, putting the fire out *He doesn't comment on someone getting shocked to death *He doesn't appear in spy mode *There will be a clone of him in 1980 version. His name is "Jakeo Konsuke" *Tentaki can follow you around small town (if implemented) **He doesn't follow you to basement and house (otherwise that be uh creepy) *He has seen kokona and saki sell the used panties before *He's never been sent to the guidance counciler *He dislikes the principal because on how creepy he is. *Only faculty member he trusts is the rival nurse. *He does have some random lines he says whenever he follows you around **Some of these lines refrence games *He hates califlower. *He lives with his grandpa. His parents left him for America. (as creator I'm not telling you why :U) *If you give him a flower for romance elimination method, it will appear in his hair for the rest of the day. *He has read "How to hentai without hentaing" *If you spill blood on him, he'll just say that he tripped over a bucket of red paint. Category:Blog posts